Life as a Muggle
by DraculasSpawn
Summary: Narcissa Black hates Lucius Malfoy, so when he asks her to marry him at a party and she rejects him her Father will make sure her future is ruined. She and Severus Snape become muggles in a chance for both of them to have a future. What will happen to the
1. I Will Not!

You were sitting eating dinner at your parents party. I have an announcement to make" Lucius Malfoy said. You looked at him waiting for him to continue" Lucius put his hand in his pocket and brought out a small box. Narcissa Black, will you marry me?" Lucius asked smugly. You looked at him in horror, you hated Lucius he was such a smug little bastard, and you barley knew him. Well, Narcissa?" Lucius asked smirking at me. No I will not marry you Malfoy!" You spat. The guests at the party looked at you as though there was something wrong with you. Narcissa Black, go to your bedroom this instant!" Your Father boomed. You ran out of the dining room as fast as you could go whilst holding your dress and went into the main garden holding back tears. You knew your Father would beat you and that you would get into major trouble, he probably would use cruciatus curse on you. After running for about ten minutes you stopped and sat down on a secluded bench where no one would see you. Unfortunately someone was sitting there as well.

Surprising to see you here Miss Black, aren't you supposed to be inside? You turned around to see Severus Snape sitting there on the bench. Lucius proposed to me" You stated" I notice you're not wearing engagement ring" I turned down his proposal, he asked me in front of the whole party" You are going to be in a lot of trouble" Severus said. I know" You said starting to cry" What am I going to do Severus, Father will use the cruciatus curse on me and hell probably disown me, my future is ruined!" You said wiping the tears off your face. Severus looked at the sky for a minute. Are you willing to leave your rich and pampered life you have?" Severus asked. Well if I don't except Malfoys proposal I will have no future, so yes I will leave my rich life but what are you going on about Severus? I'm thinking that you should run away" But where would I go? You would have to live as a muggle" But they are disgusting creatures" You said horrified. If you want to live you must become a muggle, you will have to stop using magic because your family will track you down and you will have to change your name and your appearance" But I can't live as a muggle they are dirty and foul. They are just as clean as wizards, and they get on with life just fine without magic. You stared at Severus, you could give up your rich and pampered life and live as a muggle, or you could marry Malfoy, and be a good wife that did everything Lucius said but still be among your family and friends. You sat there thinking.

Ill become a muggle, but I haven't got any qualifications to get a job, and who would protect me?" You asked Severus. If you like I could join you and I would protect you and Ill support you. You stared at Severus" But why would you do that for me, Severus? Let me just put it to you this way, making potions everyday isn't very interesting. But say I did agree to let you stay with me what would you do for a living? I would become a pharmacist." Severus said calmly. What's a phamzist? you asked confused. A pharmacist is the equivalent of a potions master; you make medicine to make people get better and then they pay you. You stared at Severus warily wondering if you could trust him" Well what do you think? I don't know if I can trust you Severus," What if I make the unbreakable vow with you that I will never let anyone harm you and that I will pay for your every needs and that I will never hurt you? You stared at Severus shocked that he would that for you.

Well? I, Ill live as a muggle with you on condition that you do the unbreakable vow. As you wish, Miss Black." Severus said calmly. You did the unbreakable vow with Severus" Where do we go now?" You asked. We will go to Miami." Severus said as though he had been planning this for years. Okay, you said slowly" Must I bring my clothes? They will be unsuitable since they are cloaks and they are to warm for Miami." Severus said. Okay may I bring my owl Ringlet? Yes we may need an owl so bring your owl. You accioed your owl and Ringlet came in her cage. Well let us be off Miss Black. You and Severus apparated to Miami, leaving your old life far behind, to a new and hopefully better place.


	2. In Miami

You and Severus apparated to Miami with your owl. Ahh, its so hot" You said shocked. I told you it would be" Severus said. Okay well were are we going to live? We shall live in 15 Applegate road. Oh where is it? It is about a mile from here, a mile!" You said horrified. Yes a mile we will have to walk it, because we cant use a taxi because we have no money. Oh" You said looking downcast. For the next 30:00 minutes which felt like an three hours you carried on walking with your heavy owl cage, while Severus looked at his map. Here's Applegate Road." Severus said looking up from his map. You walked down the road and eventually found 15 Applegate Road. Here we are" Severus said, while he packed the map away and got out some keys to open the front gate.

When I say gate I mean a huge black gate with huge locks on it. Severus undid the locks and you both walked through the garden to the door. The door was pretty normal apart from the part that it had six enormous locks on it. Why are there so many locks on the gate and door? Ill tell you when we are inside" Severus said looking around. You both walked inside. The house was like an English cottage" Home sweet Home" Severus said happily. Did you move your entire house here Severus? Yes I did" He replied closing the door" But where are your parents going to live then?" You asked. They were moving out of this house anyway so they gave the house to me" Severus said. The cottage was a small two story house.

But what are the neighbors going to say when they see the house is changed? I put a spell on it three weeks earlier that muggles and wizards wont be able to tell the difference. But isn't that very advanced magic? Yes, I suppose it is but it didn't seem like hard work. You stared at Severus amazed. You were going to live in Miami before I even told you about my problem weren't you?" You said shocked. Yes I was. But why, why would you want to live as a muggle when you could live a life as a wizard with great potential? There are some things I would prefer not to tell you and that means prying into my personal life, Miss Black" Severus said darkly. Oh and another thing Severus I would prefer if you call Narcissa" You said. Well we will have to change our names but Ive put a spell on us so that when somebody hears us say our normal names they will hear our muggle names. What is my muggle name? You decide, just choose something that muggles use. What girl names are common? Hmm, Jessica, Kirsten, Hayley, here is a book of popular American girls names." Severus said handing you a new book. Baby book of girls names" You said reading the cover. Well what is your muggle going to be Severus? I'm going to Leo" Oh, alright" And another thing Miss Black you must have an American accent, so start practising. What about you? I can speak like an American. Lets hear it" You said eagerly" I'd rather not" Severus said flatly" Please Severus, please, please" Fine" Severus snapped. How you doing? You giggled like crazy" What is so funny?" Severus asked you irritably. Its just so funny to hear you speak like an American" You said giggling uncontrollably.

Well if you need anything just call me." Severus said. Where is your bedroom?" You asked finally managing to stop giggling. Ill show you" Severus lead you up the stairs and showed you a door that was black as the night" This is my bedroom" Where is mine?" Here Severus said leading to a brown door and opening the door. But its so small." You said sadly" Well of course it is small my family isn't nearly as rich as the Blacks" Severus snapped. You blushed embarrassed that you had whined about such a silly thing, everyone knew that the Snape's weren't rich they had a normal amount of money; the only reason that they were friends with your family and many others was because they were in Slytherin and because his whole family were Deatheaters. Severus did you leave the wizarding world because you didn't want to be a Deatheater?" You asked curiously. I told you Miss Black that you do not have a right to know my personal life." Severus said getting extremely irritated. Its Narcissa" You said sternly. Go to your room" Severus shouted. You can't tell me what to do" You said angrily. I let you live in my house so you obey my rules otherwise leave. You stood there wandering what to do. Fine I will obey you" You said irritably and went into your room and slammed the door" And don't slam the doors" Severus shouted. Sorry" You shouted back. You put Ringlet on the ground making sure he couldn't escape from his cage. You sat on your bed and looked around the room.

It was fairly small, the walls were a dull grey, when I get enough money Ill paint the walls pink" You thought" But you cant get a job because you haven't got any skills only Severus can get a job" You thought irritably. You got out the baby book and started to read through the names.


	3. Embarassing Moments

It was 12:00 at night everyone was asleep in 15 Applegate house, well one person wasn't Narcissa Black was trying to decide on a name to choose for herself, maybe Sarah, no there was a girl called Sarah and all she talked about was Malfoy" You thought to yourself remembering her. I'll think of one tomorrow" and with that thought you climbed into bed.

Two hours later you were in your bed trying to fall asleep but the beds were really hard, compared to the ones at home. The wind was blowing ferociously and there was a huge thunder storm, you were so scared that the roof would fall on top of you or thunder might hit you that you couldn't sleep. You finally decided to go to Severus to see if he had any sleeping potions for you. You were about to knock on his door but then you stopped yourself because you knew Severus would be sleeping. You opened the door very quietly and walked inside you couldn't see much except that the curtains were blowing violently. Severus" You called warily" Severus" You carried on walking until you were right next to Severus. You were about to call but then noticed how peaceful Severus looked. You stared at Severus for about ten minutes and you had a strong desire to put Severus hair behind his ear because it was falling in his face. The thunder boomed. Severus" You said panicking. Severus lifted his head up slowly. Whats wrong Miss Black?" Severus asked turning on the light and sitting up. I, I was scared of the thunder storm, I thought the roof might fall on me" You said trembling. Ha ha" Severus chuckled. The roof won't fall down it has a spell on it and the thunder won't hit the house because it also has a spell on it" Severus explained. You looked at the ceiling wandering whether to believe Severus. Do you need a potion to sleep? Yes, please Severus. Severus got out of bed and walked into another room in his bedroom. You were about to go through the door but Severus stopped you" Here is your potion Miss Black" Thanks so much Severus, but please call me Narcissa" Alright Narcissa" Severus said uneasily. I'm sorry for waking you up Severus and for being horrible to you last night" You said truthfully. Fine I accept your apology just go back to bed, please Narcissa. You walked back to bed happy that you had apologized to Severus and that you wouldn't have to worry about the roof falling on top of you and that you would be able to sleep peacefully with the potion.

You woke up to the sun shining brightly, which never happened at the manor, the Manor you felt a pang as you remembered your older sister Bellatrix, you hoped she was alright but then reassured yourself that Bellatrix would be fine because she was so independent. Hello Ringlet was it a horrible night" You cooed to your owl and fed her a nut. Well I have to go and have breakfast Ringie see you later. You walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Good morning Severus" You said" oh hello," Narcissa" You said helping him say your name. I suppose you're wandering what you can have for breakfast" Yes I am, could I have some bacon and eggs please Severus?" You asked, having forgotten that Severus wasn't as rich as your family. Severus stared at you" Here I made some oats for you, it is a muggle cereal" Severus said seeing the look of confusion on your face. But, I can't eat something a muggle has touched. A machine packs it, and Narcissa you will have to get used to muggles because we live in a muggle neighborhood" Oh" You said sadly. Now eat up you're oats will get cold. You looked at your oats in horror, how were you going to eat that? I can't eat that Severus" Narcissa" Severus said in a warning tone" Fine I'll eat it as long as you eat some as well" You said" Actually I've already had breakfast" Severus said smirking" But that's not fair" You whined not used to not getting your own way. I'm going to look for a job in the newspaper and I expect you to have eaten up when I come back" Severus said smirking at your face. You swirled your spoon in your cereal and opened your mouth warily and tried some of it. Arhh, this is disgusting" You said managing to swallow it. After 30:00 minutes you had successfully eaten your oats and decided to go explore. You opened the door opposite the kitchen and hall. Oh there you are Narcissa" Severus said sitting on the couch with the newspaper on the table" I take you've finished your cereal" Severus said smiling at your face. It was the most disgusting meal Ive ever had in my life, how do muggles it that stuff?" You asked. It is the best cereal that muggles have to give humans energy, you get much nicer cereal then that but I couldn't afford anything else, and oats is the cheapest cereal" Severus said. You walked over and sat next to Severus looking at the newspaper. May I get a job?" You asked hopefully. No Narcissa, you don't have any education. (You might think it strange that Narcissa didn't go to Hogwarts but the thing is that as soon as Narcissa was old enough she would be married off so she wouldn't need to go to Hogwarts because her husband would look after her, take for instance Narcissa knew the basics of maths and how to do basic magic which included apparating which you may think is strange because it is very advanced magic but say Narcissa was stranded she would be able to get back home again so it would be vital that any witch knew how to apparate). But I know the basics of maths" You said hoping Severus might let you get a job. Even if you could get a job Narcissa, you would have to work with muggles" but I dont want to" You whined. Exactly why you wouldnt be able to get a job, and the only job you would be able to get would be to be a cashier. Whats a cahiear?" You asked puzzled. A cashier is a person who has a machine that tells you how much the person has to pay for the food and it tells you how much change to give back to them. That sounds difficult" You whined. Narcissa why do you want to get a job, I thought you didn't like hard work. You looked down hoping Severus wouldn't be able to figure out why you wanted a job. Please tell me why you want to get a job Narcissa" Severus said. I wanted to get a job so that I wouldn't have to eat oats again" You said embarrassed. Severus laughed. Narcissa as soon as I get a job you wont have to eat oats again. I wont?" You asked shocked. No you won't Severus said still laughing.

You had finished eating dinner, and you were bored so you decided to explore the house. You climbed up the stairs and turned left then opened a door opposite Severus room. What you saw shocked you so much that your jaw fell down. Severus was out of the bath naked, okay so he wasn't naked but he had a towel around his waist and you had never seen a man with only a towel round himself, and he had a sixpack and his hair looked really nice wet and it made him look exceptionally handsome. Narcissa!" Severus said blushing like mad. Severus I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in the bathroom" You said turning around and running to your bedroom and locking the door. Oh my God I saw Severus with a towel around himself and he looked so gorgeous" You thought to yourself over and over again. Narcissa please let me in" Severus said banging on your door. You pretended you weren't there. I've got clothes on Narcissa. That made you feel even queasier. Please let me in Narcissa I swear Ive got clothes on. You opened the door preparing for the worst. Severus had his clothes on; thank goodness you didn't think you could handle him with just a towel around himself again. Look Narcissa I'm really really sorry, I should have locked the door but I didn't think that you would have finished dinner so soon. I'm sorry to Severus; I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just wanted to see what was in the room.

You opened the door of the bathroom and started running the bath. You took of your clothes but made sure the door was locked and that the curtains were closed so that no one saw you. You climbed into the bath very uneasy because Severus had just been in here, naked, not that he looked gross he looked so gorgeous. You washed yourself while wandering what Severus would look like naked. Stop it Narcissa, you're not supposed to think such dirty thoughts, you're not married to Severus. You tried to stop thinking of Severus and focused all your energy on trying to figure out what you're muggle name would be. I really like Imogen but I would like the pronunciation to be Imogin. Thats it, my name will be Imogin" You thought happily and climbed out the bath and started drying yourself and then went to bed hoping you wouldn't have any dreams of Severus.


	4. Meeting the Neighbors

Severus, who's going to look after me when you're at work?" You whined. You really were looking forward to getting married weren't you" Severus said smirking" What is that supposed to mean? Well you were promised a husband to look after you and buy your every desire, its not surprising you wanted to get married. But Severus I need someone to look after me" You whined. You're seventeen Narcissa you can look after yourself, and I put spells on the house so that no one can harm you. Alright" You said defeated. But what can I do when you're at work? You can go to bed" But its day time" You whined. Do what you like Narcissa I have to go to work.

It was 4:00, Severus would be home at 6:00 you decided to go back to bed" You didn't like sleeping at night because you worried that you might dream of Severus and he might hear you dreaming about him. You reassured yourself that you would be awake when Severus came home and that you wouldn't have your secret discovered. You set your alarm for 5:50 and went to bed.

Beep, beep, beeep, beeeeep" You turned your alarm off and climbed out of bed. You brushed your hair and made yourself look nice and went and pretended you hadnt been asleep. By the way it was the middle of winter in Miami. The rain started pouring while you munched on a sandwich. Finally Severus opened the door of the kitcen soaking wet looking handsome with his hair wet and because he was not wearing his usual black cloak. Hello Narcissa" Hhello Sseverus" You said trying not to stutter at how excited you were at Severus appearance. Why are you stuttering Narcissa?" Severus asked kindly. I'm a bit cold." You lied. So how was work? I got promoted because they said I am fantastic at working with medicine and that they had never seen someone so brilliant on their first day of work and with no training." Severus said embarrassed. So can I have bedroom painted pink now?" You asked excitedly. Yes: Severus said. Yay" You said happily. Narcissa I have to go to a work party in a week and I need somebody to come with me" So are you inviting me to come with you?" You asked. Yes, I told them I didn't have a girlfriend (my heart stopped, Severus was going to ask me to be his girlfriend) so they said just bring a friend, so would you like to go, as a friend?" Severus asked. You looked down trying to hide your disappointment" Is something the matter Narcissa?" Severus asked you concerned. Well I wont have a nice dress to wear" You said sadly. You can wear one of your ballroom dresses you wore at the party's your parents held. But their witches clothes" You said. That doesn't matter they look just like muggle dresses. Oh, what will you wear then? I will my normal tuxedo. Oh okay, well then Ill go with you. Well that's great." Severus said. Is there anything you want Narcissa? I thought you said that you had barley any money. Well I got promoted to the boss's assistant. Severus said quietly. That's wonderful Severus, why didn't you tell me? I didn't want to make a big fuss about it. Oh, well can I have a cat then? No I am allergic to cats. Oh well can I have a Chihuahua? What is that?" Severus asked puzzled. It is the smallest dog in the world and it is gorgeous. Oh those things, but you have Ringlet (your owl). But I would like a dog to play with. If I buy you a dog you will get a normal dog." Severus said. What type of dog are you thinking of?" You asked. A Border Collie" Severus replied. Okay, well can I have one? Of course you can. When can I get it?" You asked. Severus didn't answer the question instead started making some coffee. Well? Ill get you one on the weekend. Oh okay." You said.

One Week Later, the night of the Party

It was the day of the party you were wearing a fluffy pink dress and Severus was wearing a black tuxedo. Can we go no?w" You asked excitedly. Yes we can go now" Severus said. Yay" You said jumping in excitement. Severus, I don't want to dance with any of the muggles" You said. Don't worry I wont let any muggle dance with you" You smiled at Severus wishing he was your boyfriend. Twenty minutes later you arrived at the party. Severus had bought a car with the money from the promotion. You hated driving in the car, it was so unstable. Severus said you acted like a cat because you hated cars so much. Ahh, Severus this must be your friend Narcissa" Severus boss said eying you. You moved closer to Severus. Yes, Michael this is Narcissa. Well I dare say you are very beautiful Narcissa" Instead of making you feel flattered you felt grossed out. Thank you sir" You said smiling at him sweetly. Oh no just call me Michael" Michael said flirtingly. You gulped and grabbed Severus hand. Michael obviously noticed this" Well I see you have a very nice girlfriend Severus, I thought you said she was your friend. Narcissa is my" You discreetly nudged Severus in the chest" girlfriend, we just became a couple. Oh, that's wonderful, I can see you are very close" Michael said noting me clinging to Severus hand. Yes" Severus said" Were very close. Well I have to greet the other guests. When Michael was gone you let go of Severus hand. Goodness Narcissa for such a dainty girl you have a very tight grip" Severus said smiling at you. You blushed" Sorry Severus I just," I understand you were scared that he would ask you to dance so you pretended that we were a couple so that he would go away" Severus said understandingly. Yeah, something like that." You replied.

To Be Continued.


	5. Severus Likes You!

Good evening Mr. Smith, Good evening Mrs. Smith and so the list went on. You were greeting all of Severus' colleagues and their wives, (one of the noticeable differences was that Severus was much younger then any of the other men. Eventually you had greeted everyone. Everyone sat down at a long table and you everyone started chatting. So Jonathon (that's Severus' muggle name) how long have you and Imogin (Narcissa) been dating?" Mr. Rogers asked. You gulped. We have been dating for about two weeks, but we have known each other since we were children" Severus explained. Oh" Mr. Rogers said. Severus continued chatting with his colleagues very at ease with the situation while you were very nervous. I have an announcement to make Michael Green (Severus' boss said). I just want to say this is my honour to announce that Jonathon is now a full member of our business and that we wish him the best of luck with his girlfriend Imogin and that they get married and live a merry life." Mr. Smith said raising his glass to us. To Jonathon and Imogin" Everyone said. Well now all of you may start to dance" Michael said. You gulped; what if one of these muggles wanted to dance with you" You thought in horror. You and Severus walked to the dance floor. Severus I don't know this song, I won't be able to dance to it" You whispered worriedly. Don't worry Narcissa, I put a spell on us so that you and I will know how to dance to the music just dance like you usually do and you'll be fine" Severus whispered to you. But I thought you didn't have a wand" You whispered back to him.

Severus decided not to answer your question and instead took your hand and started dancing with you. You danced for about thirty minutes (which you had problem with because you loved dancing). Severus swirled you and you fell into his arms. Sorry" You said blushing. It's no problem" Severus said. Severus what can we do now?" You nagged. Narcissa please don't nag here" Severus said quietly. You quickly stopped nagging, you didn't want Severus to get in trouble, and I mean he is the one feeding you. Mr. Green walked up to you and Severus. May I have this dance?" Michael asked you politely, making you feel very uncomfortable. You looked at Severus for help. Michael, Michael, I couldn't let you dance with Imogin, that would be stealing my girl, I mean I would probably do the same if I was you but even so, Imogin is extremely shy when it comes to dancing with men, so don't take it personally. Mr. Green looked at you. Well I shall be off, can't waste anymore time trying to persuade you to let me have one last dance with Imogin can I?" Michael said jokingly. Until we meet again Imogin" Michael said lifting your hand a kissing it lightly. You felt sickened; a muggle had kissed your hand, the things you had to do. Well goodnight Michael, Imogin and I must be off, it has been a wonderful party by the way. Severus nudged you discreetly. Goodnight Mr. Green, it has been a lovely party, thank you so much for inviting Severus and I, it has been a great honour" You said sweetly. Mr. Green seemed touched by your words, and smiled at you and walked off.

Severus opened the front door and you darted towards the bathroom leaving the door open. You started scrubbing your hand ferociously (remember Michael (Mr. Green) kissed your hand). What ever are you doing Narcissa?" Severus said standing next to you while you scrubbed your hand. I have to get all the germs off my hand" You said. Severus sighed and walked off" I'll make dinner now" Severus said walking down the stairs (you see, you had barely eaten your food because you didn't want to get any muggle germs, so Severus was being kind enough to make you some food). After about ten minutes you finished scrubbing your hand content that you had gotten rid of all the muggle germs. You went to your bedroom and changed into some normal clothes.

Narcissa dinner's ready" Severus called. You went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Here you go Narcissa, I made you Lobster Thermador. Ahh, thank you so much Severus, but why did you make it for me?" You asked happily. Well, I thought you deserved a treat since you were so good at the party. I wasn't so good; I didn't dance with your boss, Severus will you get fired because I didn't dance with your boss?" You asked worriedly. Severus laughed" No Narcissa, I won't get fired because you didn't dance with Michael. Oh" You said relieved. You sat there eating thinking about how much happier Severus seemed to be as a muggle, then when he was a wizard. You seem to be chewing a mouthful Narcissa" Severus said smiling. You decided not to mention that you thought that it was strange that Severus was acting so happy. Yeah, it's a bit crunchy" You said pretending to be chewing a lot. Oh, did I make it to tough?" Severus asked worriedly. No it's fine Severus" You said, while wondering why Severus was so worried if you didn't like your food. About thirty minutes later you finished dinner. Well goodnight Narcissa, have sweet dreams" Severus said kindly. You looked at Severus wandering why he was acting so strange. Well, good night Severus" You said climbing up the stairs up to your bed; (you had had a bath before dinner).

You lay in your bed wandering why Severus was acting so nice to you. Suddenly it came to you. Severus had a crush on you! Why hadn't you thought of it before, Severus had probably always liked you but no one would notice because he was so good at hiding his emotions, he probably had liked you when you were still living as a witch, that's why he didn't mind letting you live with him as a muggle. Severus probably didn't even realise that you knew that he liked you. Severus didn't even know you had a crush on him. You supposed you should be glad that Severus liked you, but if you told Severus you liked him he would deny ever liking you, and then you and Severus would never be able to talk to each other again because it would be to awkward. Oh why did you life have to be so complicated?


	6. Dreams Do Come True

So Narcissa do you like your bedroom now that it's pink?" Severus asked. Yeah it's lovely, I really like it" You said. Wonderful" Severus said. You said you wanted a dog, a Chihuahua, well I've decided to get you one. You mean it?" You asked excitedly. Well only if you want one" Severus said. Of course I want one, when can I get one?" You asked jumping up and down. Relax Narcissa; I'll get you one today if you really want one. I want one today, I want one today" You said. Okay well, we can get one today, why don't you watch Television so long while I make sure the house is puppy proof. You sat down and started watching TV.

It was evening" Severus I'm not going to get a dog today am I" You said sadly. Well it's a bit late to go now, maybe we can get one tomorrow" Severus said kindly. Okay" You said sadly.

Here we are Narcissa, Tuna Casserole" Severus said handing you your plate. Thanks Severus, it looks delicious" You said. Soon enough you finished your meal. Oh you're done," Severus said looking at your plate. I have a surprise for you Narcissa. You do!" You said excited at the prospect of getting a new pet. Yes let me get it. You waited patiently for your present wandering what it was. Eventually Severus came back into the dining room," Here we are" Severus said walking into the dinging room and putting a small box onto the table. You stared at the box in wonder. What could be in it? The box was made of brown cardboard and it had small holes in it, it wasn't even wrapped in pretty paper, typical of a man. Can I open it?" You asked Severus. Well it is your present. Oh okay," You said and started to open it. You opened the lid cautiously and to your surprise a tiny puppy was in it!

Ah Severus it's adorable, thank you so, so much" You said running to Severus and hugging him. I'm glad you like it" Severus said embarrassed that you were giving him so much attention. Severus it's wonderful, is it a girl or a boy? Take a closer look at it" Severus said. You looked at the puppy. She was a very light brown and she had a pink sweater on. It's a girl, and you put a pink sweater on her, thank you so much Severus" You said and hugged him again. Er Narcissa, I think your puppy wants some attention" Severus said trying to shake you off him. Severus, I was thanking you and you're trying to stop me, you said it is good to thank people when they give you presents" You said scolding Severus. Well, I... You turned to your puppy and picked her up and looked at her. I'm going to name her Angel" You said. Okay" Severus said. Can she sleep in my bedroom?" You asked excitedly. I suppose so" Severus said reluctantly. Thank you Severus" You said, and picked up your puppy and kissed Severus on the cheek and climbed up the stairs and went to bed. As soon as you left Severus touched the spot on his cheek as though he was in shock.

You will sleep on my bed Angel, I know it's not soft but Sevie works very hard so you must appreciate it" You said to Angel as you put her on your bed. Little did you know Severus was listening at your door as you spoke to Angel. You turned off your light and snuggled into your blankets.

Hi Severus," You said walking into the kitchen. Hello Narcissa. Can Angel get a leash because I would like to walk her? Sure Narcissa. But the leash must be pink; can we get Royal Canin dog food?" You asked. That's the most expensive brand Narcissa" But I thought you got a promotion. I did but that doesn't mean I shouldn't spend my money on everything and anything. Oh" You said sadly. But can I get a pink leash for Angel?" You asked. We'll see Narcissa. I got some dog food Narcissa. Okay" You said. You sat down and started to make your cereal feeling happy but at the same time sad because Severus wasn't your boyfriend. You sat down and started eating you cereal while looking very sad. What's wrong Narcissa?" Severus asked concerned. Nothing Severus, just PMS" You lied pretending it was your periods when you when you actually sad that Severus wasn't your boyfriend. Oh okay" Severus said. I'll see you after work Narcissa, Angel's food is in the cupboard" Severus said leaving to work. You went to your bedroom and started moping. Woof, woof" Angel barked. Oh hello Angel do you want to play with me?" You asked and lifted Angel up and started playing with her.

You went down to the dining room wandering what you were going to eat. Hi Severus" You said sadly. Hello Narcissa, I got some pizza for us. Ohh yum" You said. You and Severus sat down and started eating while you munched on your pizza quietly. Severus was looking at you. Narcissa I know something's wrong and it's not just PMS, so tell me" Severus said. I will not!" You said getting up from the table. Please tell me Narcissa" Severus said getting up from the table as well. NO! Tell me" Severus said. NO! Tell me Narcissa, remember I am looking after you and if I decide to get rid of you where will you go?" Severus asked. Fine I'll tell you" You said defeated. Well what is it?" Severus asked you. I, I love you Severus" You said bluntly. You do?" Severus asked shocked. Yes I do, I've loved you for a long time. Oh, well why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked. You looked at Severus. Because I know you like me but if I told you I liked you, you would deny ever liking me" You said nearly shouting. You walked up the stairs but Severus grabbed your arm. What is it Severus, going to laugh at me? No Narcissa, I, I love you to; I just didn't think you would like a greasy haired bat like me. Severus you're not a greasy haired bat" You said shocked that Severus had called himself that. Well where does this leave us?" You asked Severus. I don't know do you want to be my girlfriend?" Severus asked you carefully. Of course I do Severus" You said and hugged Severus. Really, you want to be my girlfriend?" Severus asked shocked. Yes I do Severus; I really want to be your girlfriend" You said excitedly. Okay well then I guess we're going to be classified as girlfriend and boyfriend" Severus said smiling. Yes we are. Severus can we, well can we kiss?" You asked. Er, well if you want to" Severus said nervously. You've never kissed a girl before have you?" You said grinning. No" Severus said embarrassed. Well would you like your first kiss to be me?" You asked kindly. Yeah I do" Severus said. But do you want me to kiss you?" Severus asked cautiously. Yes Severus I do!" You said eagerly. Alright then I guess we can kiss then" Severus said extremely nervously. You stood on your tiptoes and kissed Severus gently. Severus didn't do anything at first but soon started kissing you and before you knew it you were French kissing. Let go of my daughter this instant Snape!


	7. Going Home

Father!" You said shocked. Malfoy!" You said shocked that Lucius would be here. Unhand my daughter Snape" My Father said with forced calmness. How did you find us Father?" You asked. Oh it was easy enough with Snape using magic every now and again. Quite an ingenious plan, to become muggles, I must admit" Lucius said walking towards me. But not ingenious enough for me and your Father to find you. Come Narcissa you must come home to the Manor and get rid of those muggle clothes, and then you will marry Lucius" You Father said. I will not marry that bastard!" You shouted. Oh yes you will" Your Father said grabbing your arm. Let go of me Father!" You shouted but it was no use because he was ignoring you. Severus help" You cried. Let go of Narcissa, or I will be forced to hurt you" Severus warned your Father. Your Father let you go. Do you want to stay with Snape Narcissa?" Your Father asked. Yes I do Father. Well I'll let you stay with Snape on one condition. What is it Mr. Black?" Severus asked. Well you have to marry Narcissa and you have to move back to the wizard world. Severus looked at you. Can we have a few minutes alone sir, to talk?" Severus asked carefully. Yes but five minutes max" Your Father said reluctantly.

You and Severus walked into the living room. Severus I want to stay with you" You said. But we will have to get married" Severus said. Don't you want to get married?" You asked nervously. Yes I do, but do you. Yes I do, I've wanted to for along time. We will have to move back to the wizarding world" Severus said seriously. Do you think that bothers me?" You asked Severus. So you want to marry me and move back to the wizarding world?" Severus asked seriously. Yes I do. Are you absolutely sure? You considered. Yes I am" You said. Alright" Severus taking you hand and leading you back to your Father. Well Narcissa? I'm going to marry Severus and I'll move back to the wizarding world. Well that's settled then, you and Severus will get married and I will get you a Manor to live in. Thank you so much Father" You said happily. But, you said I was going to marry Narcissa, Mr. Black" Lucius said desperately. Happiness to Narcissa is more important to me then wealth Malfoy, now leave and I don't want to hear from you again!" Your Father spat.

You and Severus got married, and a few years later you had a little girl called Bella, you and Severus lived happily ever after. Ringlet (your owl) and Angel (your dog) moved in to your Manor as well and they both lived happy animal lives.

The End.


End file.
